Illness
by darvey4life1
Summary: Based on a prompt read to find out which one , don't forget to review.


**Hi guys this is another one-shot based on a prompt that I will post at end of the other chapter as I am splitting this one up into 3 chapters, I am working my way through the prompts and trying do them Txx**

* * *

Donna and Harvey where working late one night at Zane Specter Litt , since Mike and Rachel left they had been spending more and more time with each other but they still hadn't confessed their feelings or crossed 'the line' again. Robert Zane was still at the firm as well finishing up some paperwork.

Robert walked into Harvey's office looking like he had just seen a ghost. Harvey got up to see him.

''Harvey please take a seat , I've got some troubling news'' , Robert managed to say composed.

''Rachel has just called me'' , Robert said taking a deep breath ,Donna thought thank god Rachel's okay but Harvey reached for Donna's hand knowing something bad most be happening.

''But when I tell you what she has said to me please don't jump to conclusions and let me finish before you interrupt''.

Harvey nodded at Robert to continue and Donna sat abit closer to Harvey.

''So Mike went to the hospital the other day and found out he had prostate cancer'' , Donna squeezed Harvey's hand tighter.

''But he should be alright as he is having an operation in 2 days(Friday) to remove it as they have managed to catch it early , but the reason why Rachel was so upset was because it will mean they won't be able to have kids naturally'' ,Robert chocked at the last bit.

''I am giving you the rest of this week off and I will see you both on Monday send them both my love , I will be visiting the following week'' , and with that Robert left.

They both had a strong relationship with Mike like his suggrogate parents , but Donna was trying to keep it together for Harvey's sake.

She turned around on the sofa to face Harvey and stroked his cheek ''He is going to be okay Harvey , they caught it early enough okay''

''I know Donna I wish I had spoken to him more than once since he left I fell guilty''

''Harvey this isn't your fault and has nothing to do with you him and Rachel will be pleased to see us tomorrow and then you speak to Mike till your heart is content'', the last part made Harvey chuckle a bit never surprised with the women in front of him always putting others before herself.

They both didn't want to spend the night apart after the news they had just recived

''I am going to call Rachel and tell her we are coming and I'll book the plane so I will back in your office in a few'' , Donna got up and carried out her task.

Meanwhile Harvey was trying to comprehend what was happening but at least Mike would be okay he thought trying to reassure himself. He ordered from that shitty Thai place to his apartment in hope that Donna would stay all he wanted to do is hold her forever.

''The plane is booked for 10 am and they are looking forward to see us'' , Donna said trying not to show that she had just been crying on the phone.

''Donna come here'' , Harvey got up and wrapped his arms Donna , she let her head rest on his shoulder letting out a few tears.

''It will be alright '' , Harvey was trying to reassure them both and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Donna lifted her head off Harvey shoulder ''I know it is just a shock , I haven't spoken to him for a long time I normally just speak to Rachel and I fell bad about not putting in more effort at least they caught it early'', Harvey was now staring directly into her eyes.

''Donna , Mike knows how much he means to us he won't be annoyed just because we haven't spoken to him , your just felling guilty because of the news like I did earlier , but there is nothing we can do but when we come back to New York is too speak to them more okay'', how did Harvey always know what to say to comfort her.

''Yeah you're right I will see you tomorrow then'' , Donna regretfully said even though there was nothing more than she wanted than to stay with him _forever_

As Donna was about to walk out of his office door he knew he was going to stop her ''Donna I have ordered from that shitting Thai place you like and you can stay over if you want so it's easier to go the airport , we can drive past yours on the way back so you get your stuff'' , Harvey said he realised how desperate he must of sounded having planned everything out.

Donna also didn't want to sound so keen ''yeah okay then , it will make sense for us to go to the airport from yours'' , she said trying to reason with herself .

''Let's go then I ordered the Thai for 9pm'', Harvey was eager to spend the night with her company to say the least.

* * *

 **This is going to be a one shot split into 3 chapters , sorry for not uploading quicker I have been away and I am going away tomorrow so may be slow with uploading new prompts and updating my multi fics. Please review Thanks Txx**


End file.
